


before you start your day (lesbian story slow update)

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allydia Reverse Bang, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banshee Lydia Martin, Best Friends, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Multi, Teen Wolf Femslash Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby 

When I looked up from my laptop ( I was doing some research about, werewolves and other supernatural creatures. Since finding out a few days ago that my family was keeping a huge secret from me, that they were werewolf hunters.) And saw a girl with long hair as golden as wheat. She was wearing a black leather Mini skirt and a black leather jacket that came to "U" at her breast, walk into the cafeteria. The look in her eyes were dangerous and intriguing  
as she took a random guy's apple and took a bite out of it and slammed it down on Scott and stiles table. ( Scott I knew because we're in the same LIT and math classes, he gave me a pen my first day of school in Beacon Hill high. He likes me, but he's not really my...type. Lydia told me stiles was his dork best friend.) I saw stiles jump and nearly fell out of his seat in surprise when she did that. I saw him look over his shoulder at Lydia. I assume he was checking to make sure she didn't see him jump. Which she didn't, she was too busy on her phone, like always. When he turned around I tapped Lydia's shoulder and she smiled at me and turned her phone off.  
"Yes ally?" Her pink glossy lips fell into a smile as she questioned me.

"Um, Do you know who she is?" I kept my eyes on lydia and tilted my head in the direction of the blonde. When she looked at the girl I tucked my hair behind my ear shyly.

"Oh. That's Erica Reyes?" She answered unsurely. She frowned and then shrugged. "Why?"  
She asked flipping her strawberry blonde off her shoulder.  
" I was just asking because I've never seen her here." I smiled awkwardly.  
"Oh you've seen her. you know the dorky girl that use to sit by herself. Back there," she pointed to the table by the trash cans. I must have looked completely clueless, because she continued explaining.  
"Remember you told me some girl had a seizure last week in gym. Later I found out it was Erica." She nodded a matter of factly and checked her phone, typed something and closed it again.  
"That's her?" I asked in a whisper that was more of a gasp.

"Yep. I bet she had some kind of surgery." She mocked but it sounded like jealousy. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the girl. To my surprise she was now looking at me and winked at me. My eyes widened and I smiled sheepishly. She glared fiercely back down at Scott, turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.  
"Whoa" I said a little in awe.

After lunch I had two more classes, both with Scott. I sighed when I entered math class and he looked as if he'd been waiting for me to come through the door. For some reason I pictured him with his tongue hanging dopily to the side of his mouth and panting with a tail wagging happily behind him. It was mean of me to think of him like that, but hell, the boy was to excited about see a girl who wasn't interested in him. I took my seat next to him and before I could sit all the way down in my seat he began to talk.  
"Hey, Allison agrent... I probably didn't need to say your whole name or explain that I shouldn't have said your whole na-"  
"Hi, Scott" if I hadn't cut him off he would have never stopped rambling.  
"Hi, um I was wondering if you we're busy this weekend?"  
"Yeah, actually I have some family things going on this weekend." I wasn't lying, I really did have family coming this weekend. My mom's sister Lindsay was coming down to see us and the New house (even though we've been here for a year she hasn't seen the house because she lives out of the states now.).  
"Oh." I could see the disappointment on his face and hear it in his voice when he said that.  
"Sorry" I said and I meant it. Just Because I wasn't interested in him doesn't mean I wanted to see him sad like this.  
"No, it's ok. I'll just make plans with stiles...again" he made himself smile but it was quick and it didn't touch his eyes. I mentally punched myself and sighed. I can't believe I was doing this.  
"Lydia and I are going to do some shopping today after school. Maybe you and your friend could stop by and we could get a snack or something."  
He brightened and nodded in agreement. God, was lydia going to be pissed at me for this.  
After school lydia and I were making our way to the mall. Lydia drove like a maniac, so what would normally take 30 minutes only took 15. I made a mental note that I was going to drive us back from the mall. Lydia parked. I hopped out of her silver Lincoln hybrid and waited for her to come around the car to me. She stopped at my side, looked at my arm and arched her also strawberry blonde eyebrow.  
"I'm gay. Not a boy." But I lifted my arm so she could take it, anyway. She was cute, yes, but a little to stuck up for my taste. She was a good friend, but I didn't like her mean girl act when we were around other people. I opened the door to the mall's entrance and she walked in first. We went up the escalator to the second floor. When we were almost at the top I saw Scott and stiles, goofing around with some sunglasses. Lydia stopped just as we stepped off the escalator. She looked as if someone was threatening to burn her favorite pair of heels.  
"What are they doing here?" She said so fast that I could barely understand the question.  
"I kinda told scott that they could come" I bit my bottom lip and smiled feeling guilty that I didn't tell her about Scott and stiles meeting us here.  
"No, your dimples aren't going to get you out of trouble." She flipped her hair dramatically and stumped in the direction of the boys. Stiles turned around with the biggest pair of sunglasses on his face, they seemed to swallow his whole face, with a big smile on his face. But it faded when he saw lydia walking towards him. He fumbled to get the glasses off and put on a 'trying too hard to be cool' smile.  
"H-hi lydia. How's it going?"  
"Great stiles, jussst great. You two are going to be our bag boys for the night?"  
"I-I guess. Though, I'd rather get a slice of pizza with you." stiles said. I sighed at his failed attempt to make a date with lydia.  
"Bag boy it is." Lydia said and walked off for the stores. We went to different stores Hot topics, a store called attitudes, and a few other stores.  
I find a couple pairs of shoes, dresses, jeans/leggings and quite a bit of jewelry. So I had about 6 bags and, of course, lydia had Scott and stiles carrying all 20 of her bags as we walked to her car. She popped the trunk and Scott and stiles heaved all of her bags into the trunk. Stiles had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
"Th...thanks for the awesome.... date." He said to lydia but she was already starting to get into her car.  
"Um lydia I thought I'd drive back." She narrowed her eyes at me, but walked to the other side of the car and got in. Stiles hit Scott's shoulder and motioned for them to go.  
"Yeah okay. Um see you around Allison."  
"Yeah. You too, bye Scott." I said. And they jogged off into some part of the parking lot. I hopped in the driver seat, turned the car on and turned on the radio. Something ariana grande was playing. I made a sound of disgust and plugged my phone in and played twenty one pilots, Ed Sheehan and the weeknd. As we traveled back home we sung loudly to the weeknd 'dark times' and twenty one pilots ' save '. I drove to my house and Lydia decided to just stay at my house for the night. We enter my house and I was a little surprised that my parents were still awake. It was almost 10pm and a Friday. My mom looked away from the tv and smiled warmly at us.  
"Hey girls, how was shopping?"

"It was great. We found some to die for shoes." Lydia answered gushing only the way lydia could about shoes. (I swear if there was a planet made of only shoes, Lydia would have a first class ticket there. She was adorable when she talked about shoes and other things she's interested in, She was extremely passionate about the things she loved.).  
"Yeah, I found a couple pairs of cute jeans." I said and I uncomfortably switched my bags to my free hand.  
"So, are you staying the night, lydia?" My mom asked.  
"Yes ma'am"

"Okay, you girls get some sleep. Oh and there's still some dinner left in the refrigerator if you're hungry."  
"I'm good, but thanks Mrs. Argent" 

"Thanks mom." I said as I started to walk up the stairs to my room. I put my New clothes up while lydia did her, as I call it 'her bedtime ritual' which meant she spent forever in the shower, brushed her hair, like, a million times, moisturized, did a little rain dance (she actually did do dance. What can I say? She's a bubbly girl) and jumped into bed. She was even beautiful in my 3 sizes to big sleeping shirt. Anyway; I showered, brushed my teeth, put on some basketball shorts and one of my many sports bras (lydia made me buy some 'attractive panties' today. Even though I didn't really have anyone to wear them for.) And laid down next to Lydia. Another reason why I liked Lydia is that she didn't act weird around me like most straight girls, she wasn't afraid that I might be attracted to her and with the power of my lesbianess, take over her mind and turn her also into a lesbian(some straight girls are weird. I'm not attracted to every girl just because I'm gay, I do have standards, okay? Gees), or lay on the edge of the bed trying to stay as far away from me as possible. Nope, she was completely comfortable with me. A matter of fact she just wrapped her arm around me and laid her head on my chest while she snored lightly, evidently She thought I was someone else. I pulled the covers up on her shoulder and tried to fall asleep myself, but my mind kept wondering to that girl, Erica. Like, how did she get so hot? Was she really flirting with me? I wonder if she's into girls. (I had a soft spot for hot blondes and She definitely fit into the hot blonde Category.). 

A/N I hope you guys like this Allison/Erica fanfic. I'll be introducing more female ships, like kalia (I don't think Thats kira and malias ship name, but I like it.) So leave comments on what other female ships you want to read about. Thanks a bunch <3 don't forget to vote if you want more of this story.


	2. the "date"

Erica's PoV.

I walked into the crowd cafeteria and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The guys jaws dropped and the girls eyes widened while they pulled their boyfriends closer to them. I scoffed and continued to my target, McCall. Derek sent me to this hell-hole full of weak, hormonal human teenagers (though they were fun to play with sometimes.). I took a guy's Apple and took a big slow bite out of it and watched him basically drool. his girlfriend turned fire truck red while pulling him hard to her and away from me. I laughed. I walked up to Scott's table and slammed the Apple on the table. I almost laughed when his friend almost fell out of his chair. Scott's face was blink as he stared at me.   
"What are you doing here, Erica?" He said through his teeth.  
"Oh Scotty, haven't you heard about all of the pathetic little humans being killed?" I said in a babying voice.   
"No, what are you talking about?"  
"It could that psycho path, you know the only one out there changing teenagers into werewolves. I think his name is umm. DEREK HALE." Stiles said while he rolled his eyes and took a sip of water.  
"Derek's not killing these people, idiot. Werewolves can't paralyze their enemies." I said. Scott and stiles shared a look.  
"We need you in the pack to help find out what's going on" i said as i touched his naturally tan cheek.  
"I'll never be in Derek's pack" He said and flinched away from my hand. his eyes Flickered back to a girl behind him, She was a cute girl with Brown eyes, ocean deep dimples and long wavy black hair. She blushed when I looked back at her and winked.  
"Fine!" I almost growled through my teeth at Scott. I quickly leaned down to Scott's ear and while looking at the girl who was now looking away from me and whispered "If she dies next it will be your fault, Derek could kill this thing with your help. But oh well." I said and walked away from the boys and the hell-hole of a school..

Scott's PoV.  
"Dude what are you going to do about derek?" My best friend stiles asked.  
"I don't know" I picked up a little plastic spoon from my food tray so my hands could have something to do.  
"Okayy, what are you going to do about this thing going around killing people ?" Stiles asked.  
"I. Don't. Know." 

"What are you going to do about the full moon tomorrow?" 

"I don't know!!" I said and lost control of the spoon I was flicking in between my index and middle finger. The spoon flew from my fingers and hit the back of one of the other lacrosse jocks head. The guy who rubbed the back of his head and turned narrow eyed at me was the openly gay and adored by everyone jock, Danny.   
"What the hell, McCall?" Danny said  
"Ohgod I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean to do that."  
"Yeah, he'll even let you get a free tackle on the field to show how sorry he is." Stiles chimed in and he had his famous sadistic/sarcastic/slight dorky grin on his face. I Smiled even though I was seconds away from strangling him.   
"I might take you up on that" Danny said and turned back to his friends.  
"Well, do you know what you're going to do to protect Allison?"  
"I'm going to ask her out." I said looking back at Allison, she was laughing at something lydia must have said and my heart fluttered..  
lunch ended and I walked to math class. I didn't see Allison in the slowly filling class room, but just as the class was beginning to start she hurried in and took her seat next to me. I leaned over to her and asked her out, she was hesitant at first but she finally said yes. I sent stiles a quick text.

Me: dude, guess wat? u have a date with a particular strawberry blonde. 

Stiles: Scott, buddy, if u're trying 2 get me back about danny, I'm going 2 beat ur werewolf ass with a stick of mountain ash.

Me: not kiddn. We r going 2 meet lydia and Allison @ the mall after school.

Stiles: omg WHAT!? Like 2night? 

Me: that's what I said.

Stiles: you have to be ducking kidding me, I have to get a hair cut.  
Ducking*  
DUCKING*  
FUCKING AUTO CORRECT!!

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing....  
after school was over stiles and I made our way to his baby (his broke down jeep. I mean the thing was really falling apart. I've tried to get him to sale it for something a little bit better, but like he always said "I will never abandoned this jeep." So I stopped talking about the oh holiest of holy broken down jeeps.). We slowly made our way to the mall, I was thankful to the jeep Jesus that stiles found a quicker way to the mall. So we were parked behind the mall within a few  mins.   
"Are you sure lydia is coming? Do you think she'll finally notice me?" stiles asked still sitting in his jeep and staring straight forward to the mall.   
"Youll never know if  you dont get out of this jeep" i laughed trying to make him feel better.   
"Come on stiles, lets go" i said patting his shoulder like a drum.   
We entered the mall and went up to the second floor. I was walking to a sunglasses stand when i noticed stiles wasnt beside me. I turned around to find him and saw him standing opened mouthed in front of the Victoria's Secret store. I jogged to him and pulled him by his shirt collar.   
"Oh come on! I was just looking" he said  
"like a perv" i finished.   
I pulled and stopped him right in front of the glasses. He picked up a pair of ray-ban glasses and tried them on. He did a couple model poses. The glasses were way to big for his face and sat awkwardly on his nose. When i just so happened to look over his shoulder and saw allison and lydia coming up and stepping off the escalator. I motioned my hand across my throat for him to stop, but he didnt seem to understand, and turned around to face who he didnt know was behind him, lydia.....  
After what seemed like forever of going in and out of shops allison and lydia were finally done shopping and were ready to leave. We walked them to lydias car and said our goodbyes. we jogged off to find stiles jeep, when we got over to where the jeep was parked a black camaro was parked next to it. Erica was sitting on the hood.   
"Oh look, the messengers pigeon." Stiles said sounding annoyed. Erica slid down from the cars hood and walked over to stiles jeep, she put a hand on stiles jeep and arch her eyebrow tauntingly.   
"Wanna try me, spaz? "

"Try it and i'll turn your ass into a pair of werewolf fur snowboots, kay?" Stiles said.   
"Im fed up with the both of your crap, Enough. Erica why are you here?" I said trying to keep clam,  but the both of them were really pushing my buttons.

"For the amazing sales of course." She said.  
"Erica i dont have time for this."  
"But you have time for a girl whos not even into you.... or guys in general? yeah dimples is gay, nope not straight or bi, the big L, lelele lesbian. You didnt notice how her heart beat or her... scent changed when i looked and winked at her?"   
"You dont know what you're talking about"  
I said, but I had notice a change in Allison when She looked at Erica that was different than when she talked to me.  
"I do, that's why I'm here to tell you that you don't have to worry about her I'm going to be, um, protecting her at night. Oh and Derek figured out the thing out killing people is lydias boyfriend Jackson and he's a kanima."

"What in the HELL is a kanima? And why does Derek think it's Jackson?" I asked

"Its a snake/lizard thing that paralyze its victims and apparently it's looking someone it can have an emotional bond with and who's the biggest snake in your group? Jackson. So yeah, anyway I have to go, I have plans for tomorrow" she winked and hopped in the camaro and drove off.  
**************************  
Allison's PoV  
I woke up around 5am like I usually did. Lydia was still asleep, she must have kicked from under the covers some time during the night. I got out of bed, Showered, brushed my teeth and hair and put on my jogging clothes. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the door.  
I put my Bluetooth ear buds in my ears and jogged down the street and through the  woods listening to 'it pulls me under' by butterfly Boucher. I started to pick up the pace after letting my muscles warm up. I blocked everything but my music out as I ran. I ran hard and fast. I ran until the sweat from my forehead rolled down the sides of my face. I turned off the path I usually took that ended behind the school 3 miles away. The way I was going now looked like it hasnt been used in a while. There were no bike or car tracks. I ran for a half of mile until I came to an abandoned three story house. Its was now day break, but the little sunlight didn't seem to help the eerie feel the house gave off. (Well a lot of the eerie, sinister, and forbidding tension coming from the house was because the roof and Side of the house was gone. The house  looked as if it was once a beautiful painting, until someone poured water on it. The colors ran together until there was nothing but Gray.) There was the faint smell of smoke around the house as I walked cautiously up the path to the front porch. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the tail of a very large human sized lizard crawling into the broken part of the roof.   
"What are you doing here?"  
The sound of a woman's seductive and demanding voice came from behind me and almost gave me a heart attack.  
"Oh mother of go-" I spun around and saw the blonde who was talking to Scott yesterday. "Hi, im- I'm sorry. I usually don't come this way. I was curious I guess." I smiled and looked down shyly.  
"Curiosity killed the cat." She said and stepped closer to and circled me.

"So, what's your name, dimples?"  
"I'm Allison, oh and by the way do you think we could get the hell away from here? It's kinda creepy (and I kinda saw a huge lizard crawling into the abandoned house. I'm going to have to tell my dad about that when I get home.)"  
"That's probably a good idea. Lets go." She said while putting a hand on my back between my shoulder blades and guiding me away from the house. I could feel her shift her weight to look back at the house as we walked.

I hope y'all enjoyed this part. :) please comment and vote if you like it.I appreciate the feedback <3


	3. meeting erica

Allison PoV   
Erica led me away from the decayed abandoned house, that could very well be concealing a lizard the size of a fully grown human inside it's shadows, to a sleek black camaro.  
"Get in the back little brother." The demanding seductive tone was completely gone from ericas voice, she now sounded playful as she spoke to the guy with short dark sandy blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes. He seemed to be the same age is us. He started to complain until he saw me, he looked at me for a second then looked at Erica. His left eye crinkled at the corner as his lips came up into a crooked smile.   
"Is this her?" He said smiling wider.  
"Her who?" A guy that also seem our age, but was the color of pure chocolate, and was more muscular than the blonde, popped his head around the back seat to see out the rolled down Window. Erica shifted her weight from foot to foot like an annoyed big sister.   
"Yes, this is Allison, and Allison these are my annoying little brothers. Isaac (she pointed to the blonde, who waved as she called his name) and Boyd (he shifted his body so he could reach his hand out to me, and boy was his hand huge, it completely swallowed mine as we shook hands.)."  
"We're the same age, Erica" Boyd said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"And I'm 5 months older than you" Isaac said to Erica.  
"Yeah...but you lack maturity and complexity, which are my strong points." She said and gestured with her index finger for Isaac to move to the back seat with Boyd. Isaac sighed, but he moved to the back seat.   
"So, these two are your brothers?" I asked shyly, and not trying to sound rude, before I hopped into the front seat.   
"Yeah... well not by blood, of course. We were kind of adopted."  
"Oh, my. Its awesome that you found each other."  
"Yeah, I love these guys. They bring the best parts to my life." Erica said while looking lovingly at the two guys through the rear view mirror.   
"Could you drop me off at my house? It's not too far away from here. And I'll give you some gas money for your trouble." I said.  
She looked over at me and smirked.  
"I was going to drop These two at home and thought we could go out. Do you have to go home right away?" She asked coolly and with a hint of seduction back in her voice.   
"Well, I guess I still have a few hours before anyone will be expecting me back home." I said in a voice that was more confident than I felt. She actually made me nervous, like Borderline anxiety attack, nervous.   
"Great, it's a date."  
She smiled, started the car, turned the music up, and drove off. Twenty one pilots 'heavydirtysoul' was playing.   
"CAN YOU SAVE, CAN YOU SAVE MY, CAN YOU SAVE MY HEAVYDIRTYSOUL!" Isaac sung at the top of his lungs. He had a voice that was a mix of boy George and Steven Tyler. He seemed to remember I was there and stopped singing.   
" Nah, I didn't understand a thing you said,  
If I didn't know better I'd guess you're all already dead,  
Mindless zombies walking around with a limp and a hunch,  
Saying stuff like, 'you only live once.'" I sung too, but I of course was completely off key.   
"Gangtas don't cry. therefore, therefore I'm Mr. Misty eye" he finished. I clapped my hands in encouragement and shyly continued singing and I sang with him. Then Boyd deep husky voice chiemed in. Soon after Erica joined in on our little concert she with a voice almost like Annie Lennox...  
After a few miles of driving we pulled into a apartment loft that looked equally as eerie as the abandoned house before.  
"Alright guys, tell him I'll be home a little later, okay?"  
Erica said to the boys.  
"Sure." Isaac said while stepping out the car. Erica waited until the boys (while playfully fighting, hitting each others arms and Boyd ending up chasing Isaac all the to the loft.) Were safe inside the loft, and pulled off.  
"So, where did you plan on going?" I asked.   
"Well first to the mall, I mean as hot as you look in a sports bra, jogging leggings, and nikes The restaurant isn't that casual." She said and glanced at me for a minute and gave me a cute almost innocent and vaguely sensual smile.  
"Restaurant? But it's only 8am. Are we going for breakfast?"  
"No, this place serve dinner all day, and it's pretty romantic."  
"So, you go there a lot, huh?" I asked challengingly.   
"Only with cute brunettes named Allison," She said as her smile became a wide playful grin. "Nah Isaac told me about it. His boyfriend recently took him there for their three week anniversary. Isaac and his boyfriend are hopelessly romantic."  
She said, now pulling into the malls parking lot. Fortunately it was still early, so there were plenty of places to pack near the building.   
"Lets go Saturday morning shopping. Shall we?" She said, patting my knee quickly and stepped out of the car. I excitedly hopped out the car to join her on the sidewalk leading to the malls entrance. I tried to match her confidence as we walked, but I caught my reflection in the mall window and the girl in the reflection just looked plain and awkward. Nothing like the blonde walking head to the sun and hips swaying to the beat her heels made. She held the door open for me and I entered the building. I looked around taking in the sight of the nearly empty except for the presence of the senior women walking up and down the mall exercising.   
"Hi ladies!" Erica said cheerfully at the ladies. The ladies seemed to register who was talking and walked fast paced in our direction.   
"Erica! Darling! Where have you been?" A short woman who wore a pink sweat suit spoke with a thick Korean accent.   
"I'm so sorry mama jade, I just haven't been able to come here on time. You all would be long gone." Erica said and embraced her tightly for a long second before being passed down the line of frail hugs and motherly kisses.  
"Erica, I oughta hurt you for staying away for so long, girl." a woman's sassy voice spoke as Erica hugged her, she was an African American woman with a southern accent.   
"Ooh I missed you mama Ann. Oh god I've missed you all so much, you have one idea." Erica's voice seemed to crack with emotional at the end. She turned teary eyed away from the women to me.  
"That's is Allison. Allison these 5 women are the most amazing women in my life. They're basically my mothers.  
Mrs. Annie, Mrs. Jade, Mrs. Martha, Mrs. Jackie, and Mrs. Janie." Erica said motioning to each woman respectfully.  
"it's nice to meet you all." I said greeting the group of ladies with a shy wave.  
"get o'vah here, if you're friends with Erica you're family" Janie said, she was a woman who couldn't be over 4 and a half feet tall with an Italian accent.   
"Ooh she's beautiful, Erica." Jackie said while pulling me into the circle of motherly love. She was adorable with her white hair and wide fame glasses.   
"Thank you" I said while blushing at the complaint.   
"Erica, make sure you come to dinner tonight, okay? Matthew has been asking about you. Come on sistas the view will be on in 30 minutes." Martha said in a voice equally as sassy as Annie's.   
"Okay mama Martha, will do. I love you ladies. Be safe." Erica said still sounding a bit choked up. The women said their goodbyes and exited the malls doors.  
"Are you okay?" I touched Ericas arm gingerly.  
"No, yeah I'm fine. Its just been a very long time since I've seen them."  
"If you want to cancel, I understand." I said disappointment clear in my voice.  
"No, I'll meet them later. We have plans." She took my hand and led me to a store called 'boohoo'.  
"Pick out whatever you want, I'll pay." 

"No, that's really not necessary. Really."

"it's okay Allison. I'll pay."   
"Um, okay" I said smiling and starting to look over the clothes.  
******  
I debated with myself on rather I should pick a pair of very cute jeans and top or a knee length flower print dress.  
"Which one?" I said spreading the items out for Erica to see.  
"Mhm" she said and held up the dress to me.   
"This will show off your very, I'm sure, gorgeous legs." She winked at me and handed me the dress. I took the dress and walked over to the dressing rooms.  
Closing the stall door behind me, hanging the dress up on the hook, and turned to the mirror looking myself over.   
"Hmm" I said, all the while sucking in my all most nonexistent belly. Shrugging I pulled off my sports bra and leggings and grabbed the dress off the hanger. I unzipped it and stepped into it.  
"So far it's fitted fine. Now I just have to zip it up. Ugh"  
I whispered to myself as I twisted my arm around awkwardly to find the little zipper. "Ugh. Come on" I grunted as I wiggled around, only zipping it up a few inches.  
"Allison? Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Erica's voice called from the other side of the door.   
"I...uh," still struggling to pull the zip up, "I might need a little help."

"Okay, let me in" I clicked the lock and peeked out at her.  
"Okay don't laugh when I let you in, kay?"

"I won't laugh at you... unless I tripped you, then I might laugh." Erica said with an amused grin on her face.

"Oh shut up" I said hiding my smile.  
"Well, let me in, eh?" I opened the door just enough for her to fit in, she looked me up and down and smiled.  
"Why would I laugh? You look perfect." 

Erica's PoV   
She really was beautiful, her creeks were slightly pink and her dimples were making their presence known. She reluctantly turned her back to me to zip up the dress. When I began to zip it I noticed a small star just off the curve of her back. Pulling the fabric away so I could see it clearly, she fidgeted a little but didn't move away.  
"Allison what's this?" I said smiling at the reflection at her. I could see the little tattoos clearly now. 3 stars floating above a bow and arrow aimed to shoot whoever stood beside her. I slowly ran my thumb across the tattoos.  
"Lydia thought it was a good idea for my 17th birthday." Allison said while slapping a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes.   
"What does it mean?"

"Well the 3 stars are my parents and my aunt kate, since i look up to them, the bow is home or another representation of my family. The arrow is me, one day it'll have to leave the bow in search of something new."

"Wow. Thats amazing. Im just going to assume the stars doesnt know about this? Eh?" I said zipping her dress up completely and patting her hip. 

"Well Kate does, she was mad at first but didn't tell my parents about. She's kinda like a sister to me instead of a aunt." Allison said enthusiastically and turning to face me. "She even told me about her getting a tat when she was a year younger than me."

"She sounds like a very cool aunt." I tucked away a small piece of Brown hair that fell into her face behind her ear. My hand lingering at her ear, and I could hear her heart Flutter for a second and continue a regular beat.   
"So, should we get out of here? Or would you like the have our date in here? Im perfectly fine with either or." I said and was rewarded with the expected reaction, the reddening of her cheeks.   
"I would very much like to go out to dinner with you" she said. She turned her attention away from me when her phone beeped notifying her that she received a message. She groaned as she read the text.  
"Its lydia, she's wondering where i am."  
Allison rubbed her eyes and began to type an responds.  
"Why would she be worried?" 

" i went on a run before she woke up and I was out a few hours before you picked me up. Im usually back home by now" she said still typing.

"Do you need to go home?"

"No, no Lydia will cover for me." 

"Okay, well let me know when you're ready to go." I said heading out the door. Before I was completely out of the door I felt Allison's hands enveloping mine.  
"Thank you, Erica. I really appreciate this," She said motioning to the dress she was wearing.  
"Its no problem, you look beautiful." I left the small room and closed the door behind me...  
***  
Pouting as I read the text 

Allison: sorry I didnt wake or text you. I'm w/Erica, she's kinda taking me out. Cover 4 me plz? u'd be the best, best friend on (earth emoji).   
Me: you had me worried sick, you could have been eaten by a mountain lion of something.   
Allison: relax Lydia, I'm fine.  
Me: doN'T TELL ME TO relax, I hope this date is worth my most heart attack.  
Allison: me too.  
I put away my phone and went down stairs to the family room where the argents were.  
"Allison's going to back a little late this morning, she's going to the gym too."

"Oh okay, did you want something to eat, sweetheart?" Mrs. Argent asked sitting up from her husband's arms.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I was just on my way out."

"Okay, take it easy" Mr argent said leaning back on couch with his wife. (God was she lucky. That man is so hot for a guy in his 40s,) his arms flexed around her as he pulled her closer to his chest and she leaned her head back on his shoulder while they continued watching the TV...   
***  
As I started up my car and began to back out The argents drive way my phone started ringing in my purse. Stopping the car to search for the phone, I finally found it after dumping almost all of my things out. The caller ID showed a picture of my very sexy, but douche ex boyfriend Jackson.  
"LYDIA WE NEED TO TALK!!" the sound of his voice vibrating through my phone and in my ear Before the click of him hunging up.   
"Well, hes angry." I said to no one in particular...

A/N note. Please leave feedback i would really appreciate it. Plus i really want to know if you hate or love this and if i should continue it.


	4. you're doing just fine, and I'll suffer for unknown mistakes.

Jackson's PoV.  
"She ruins EVERYTHING now because of her I can't have the one Goddamn thing that would make my life bearable. But she took that away from me too, she takes everything I want." I yelled at the empty spaces of my Porsche as I race around the coursed road to lydias house. Its Saturday, but her parents wouldn't be home, they work most days and part of the night. "She thinks she can control MY LIFE!? NOT THIS TIME. NOT THIS TIME.". By the time I pulled up to her house, she was waiting behind her car. I quickly turned into the drive way, making her flinch away from the closeness of my car. I flung my door open and stepped out, I was in her face before she could even speak my name.  
"Lydia, I've never loathed a person as much as I despise your very existence. You've taken the only thing I really want." I spat through clinched teeth. She looked frightened but touched my arm. Her touch was a shock of pure irritation on my skin and my body instinctively relieved itself from the cause. When I snatched my arm hands balled, away from her she jumped away from me and gasped. "Jackson, no!" She said fear clear on her voice.   
"You aren't stupid enough to think I would hit you! Are you!?" She did know I wouldn't hit her, right? We dated for years and never even thought about It, I may be adopted but I wasn't raised to hit a woman. I turned my back to her to calm myself down.  
"Jackson why are you being like this? I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." She was trying not to cry, that was clear. I hurt her, that was very clear that's what I intended to do. She just irritates the living shit out of me sometimes. "Jackson?" She asked and before I knew what was happening my hand was at the back of her neck, her lips melting and forming to mine, her tongue meeting mine for the first time in weeks. All the hate and anger blew away in the light wind and my lips were meant for hers. I broke the kiss pressing our foreheads together.  
"I-I don't know what's going on with me. Its just, you make me so mad sometimes and then make me the happiest person alive. You're the human form of bipolar to me." I said and she frowned, i smiled. "You affect my emotions in ways I can't control and I lash out at you." I said and she pulled her forehead away from me.   
"Well you need help, and it can't be me this time." She said pulling out of my arms.  
"But, Lydia, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I need you back." I said taking her hand in mine.   
"No, the last time we talked you asked for your apartment key back." 

"Oh you mean the one you never gave back? That key?" 

"Yep the key you'll never get back" She took her keys out her bra and waved them in my face. I raised my fisted hands to my face and rubbed my eyed and let out a long sigh.  
"I don't want it back anymore anyway. I want you to keep it and use it whenever you want." 

"Oh I use it, as a letter opener." She said smiling.  
"DAMmit Lydia, I'm trying, What do I have to do? Rent the notebook again? Do i have to-" I smiled wickedly and teased her by grazing my lips against her ear as I whispered my offer.  
"Nope that won't work." 

"No favors" I said putting a hand over my heart and the other raised in the the air as I made my oath. She narrowed her eyes at me and pointed to my car.  
"Jackson, I want you to leave."  
"Fine." I said walking to my Porsche and pulled away.  
******  
Allison's PoV.  
She held a chair out for me and pushed it with me in it, up to the table.  
"Wow. This is amazing." I said taking in the beauty of the mirrored room. It looked as if it came right out of the beauty and the beast.

"No wonder Isaac goes on and on about how much he likes it here. He's such a princess." Erica said laughing,  
"I'm going to tell him you said that" I said through laughs.  
"Be sure to tell him I'm also going to buy him a pair of glass slippers. But seriously, the kid has lovely taste. Just don't tell him about the compliment." She said looking over the menu. "So, I was thinking about the baked Chicken Parmesan, And you?"she asked look over the menu at me.  
"Umm the roasted Turkey with mushroom gravy seems good. Yum and it comes with Spaghetti." I said obviously excited about this little detail.  
"Would you like to order misses?" Asked a guy who looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s wearing a powdered wig, cream color tights and a cream colored tailcoat with intricate gold designs. He looked a bit annoyed when he saw me nearly in tears and cupping my hand over my mouth to keep from disturbing the other diners.  
"Miss it isn't proper to laugh so ill mannered at dinner." He said but smiled anyway.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said trying to get my laughing under control.  
"And yes we're ready to order. I will be having the Chicken Parmesan and she'll have the roasted Turkey with mushroom gravy and   
Spaghetti. for drinks I'd like a coke. Is coke right for you ally?". I nodded my head and she continued. "Thank you" Erica said and handed the man our menus. When the guy left Erica turned her bright eyed wide smile to me.  
"Oh my god, did you see how tight those things were?!" She said throwing her head back and laughed with a hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound.  
"I'm pretty sure his right ball was poking out." I said and Erica's body shook even harder with laughter.

"Jesus Christ, Allison! You're awesome." She said putting a hand on her chest to calm herself down.   
"Here he comes" I said look out the side of my eye, watching the guy coming with our tray of drinks. He set our drinks in front of us, we thanked him and he turned to leave, but paused for a second when he heard Erica giggle. (I assume he was doing some serious rethinking of his choices in career. Which he should....  
especially the careers that involves tights.).  
"So, miss Allison, do you know what you're going to do after school is done?" Erica asked leaning closer to me.  
"I mostly want to travel across country, to other countries, New cities and towns. Meet new people and just have a brilliant time." I said  
"One day I want to live on the country side, you know? Somewhere far enough so the city lights can't dim the natural star and moon light. I want waves of lavender plants and sunflowers. I want a big tree with a swing as a good place to read and think." She said painting a vivid picture that she craved.  
"That sounds...relaxing, and phenomenal. You're so earthy, and serene."

"Yeaah, you've met my brothers, one of us has to be the calm and rational one." She said shrugging and smiled.  
*****  
Lydia's PoV.

"Where...Where the hell am i?" I asked the cool dark nothingness. My body trembled harshly as the cold night air swirled around me. As I walking bare foot with my arms wrapped tightly around myself trying feebly to contain any body heat I could. The air carried the sound of..."wolves? No no that can't be right, I'm sure I'm just hearing things," but I picked up the pace anyway. I felt a sharp pain in my foot and I fell to the ground.   
"Shit!" I said as my naked body hit the cold leaves. Sitting up and Checking out my foot, it was sore and bleeding as a small twig stuck out of my foot. My hand trembled uncontrollably as I reached down to pull the twig out.  
"Ugghha come on. Mmm ow ow ow." I said as I attempted to pull the damn thing out, but it was in deeper than I thought. "AHHH Ooo come ON" my trembling proceeding to get worse. The relief was short lived after pulling the twig out of my foot.   
"LYDIA?!"  
"LYDIA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I could hear someone yelling in the distance. I tried to call back at them. "I-i-i-i-i-I'm he-he-he" I said in an almost non-existent whisper and chattered teeth nearly biting my tongue. The cold was beginning to be too much, and they were to far away. The warmth I felt now was so sudden and painful, I screamed but it was a hoarse nothing. I tried to pinpoint where the pain was coming from, it was coming from my side under my rib. The heat spread across my whole body until I was able to jog as best as I could with a hurt foot, to the voices calling my name.   
"Look there she is" someone said as I stepped from the trees. Everyone just stared at me like some kind of freak. I'm not a freak, I'm a 17 year old girl freezing her nipples off.   
"Is someone going to get me a jacket?" I said removing my clinched arms from my chest exposing my breast to the night sky and police flash lights. I watched as wide eyed Stiles grabbed for his dad's jacket just to fall face down in the dirt and his dad taking off his own jacket and walking to me to wrap me in it.

2 hours later.  
"Lydia where were you? You were missing for days. What happened?" Allison asked with sad cheetah eyes.  
"Allison I told you, I don't know what happened. All I remember is talking to Jackson, after he left I went into the house and I guess I fell asleep, then I woke up in the woods." I said pulling the hospital covers tighter around me.  
"Do you remember how you were bitten? Or what bit you?" She asked her tone was serious.  
"I couldn't see, It was to dark." I said and she sighed.  
"Lydia I missed you so much, I was worried sick, we all were." She said looked down at her hands and back to me. I pulled the covers from myself and patted the small space on the bed. "Come on, ally." She made sure not to pull any cords as she climbed into my bed. She laid her head on my chest and I pulled the covers over us. I rubbed her back as she cried into my chest.  
"Oh, how did your date with Erica go?" I asked and she wiped her tears away.  
"Well. It was great, actually." She said through hiccups. I kissed the top of her head.  
"Good"  
***********************  
A/N I hope you liked this part :) comment what you think and vote if you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, hopefully I'll update again soon.


End file.
